Rheinland
|alternate-name= Bundesrepublik Rheinland |flag = Icon - Rheinland.png |caption = Rheinland Flag |capital-system= New Berlin system |capital-planet= Planet New Berlin |capital-base = |systems = *New Berlin system *Hamburg system *Frankfurt system *Stuttgart system *Dresden system |languages = German, English |founded = 3 A.S. |neighbours = *Liberty *Kusari |forces = *Rheinland Police *Rheinland Military }} Rheinland is one of the four Houses of the Sirius Sector, alongside Liberty, Bretonia, and Kusari. During the single-player campaign, Rheinland is headed by Chancellor Florian Gustav Niemann. History Main article: History of The Colonies Two years before its arrival in the Sirius Sector, the captain of the German sleeper ship Rheinland was awakened from hypersleep to begin preparations for planetfall. He and his officers spent weeks studying the long-range sensor logs in an effort to determine the best location for their new home. Much to their surprise, the Rheinlander officers found that the Liberty already had arrived in the sector and had made planetfall within a clutch of worlds near the center. The officers decided to give the Liberty colonists their space, as it were, and instead concentrated on an area close to the Walker Nebula and rich in natural resources. Rheinland was once one of the most powerful major houses. An industrial and nationalistic people, the Germans brought their traits with them to the Rheinland and produced an economic powerhouse that has seen better days. Rheinland was blessed with food and more resources than it knew what to do with, save for H-Fuel, the critical fuel for space flight. Rheinland launched an all-out war against the GMG to seize the gas fields of the Sigma systems, but was pushed back and utterly crushed in a daring GMG ambush. The remnants of the Imperial Fleet still exist today, slowly being reclaimed by shamed ALG Rheinlanders and indifferent Junkers. The debts from the Great War paralyzed the economy, and the once-powerful nation slid into a tailspin. Chancellors were elected, tax reforms were launched, economic incentives were initiated, but nothing save for selling off Rheinland's precious resources to Liberty's corporations could keep the nation afloat. Sick of being ashamed for their people, many left the government to form terrorist groups like the Bundschuh, Unioners, Red Hessians, and LWB, which the government struggles to keep in check with its impotent navy, which has been reduced to its last battleship, the Westfalen. Those who have not left Rheinland for the forces of the radicals have simply left outright, fleeing to the economic prosperity of Liberty to make their mark. However, Rheinland's tourism industry has seen a recent resurgence despite the events of the Nomad Incident. Although Rheinland went through a period of radical military buildup under Nomad influence, the nation has recovered to its ante-bellum levels, which weren't all that stellar to begin with. However, the economy seems to have tapered off, waiting until the government can strike the right balance to revive the nation into the powerhouse it once was. Systems *New Berlin system (capital) *Hamburg system *Frankfurt system *Stuttgart system *Dresden system Local factions Main article: Rheinland Factions Government Factions *Rheinland Military *Rheinland Police Corporate Factions *Daumann Heavy Construction *Kruger Minerals *Republican Shipping *ALG Waste Disposal Criminal Factions *Red Hessians *Unioners *LWB *Bundschuh *Corsairs de:Rheinland ru:Рейнландия Category:Houses